Lord of Minecraftia
by Ironshot
Summary: While playing Minecraft, a man is visited by StarCraft's Kerrigan who sends him to a Minecraft pocket universe for a challenge that may lead to leadership of the Zerg swarm...or leadership of a boatload of Minecraft mobs. Inspired by Abyssal Angel's New World, New Overmind and Legacy of the Overmind. Rated M for nudity, violence and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Lord of Minecraftia**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** contains lemon. I do not own StarCraft or Minecraft

I suppose I should have known what would happen when Kerrigan showed up in my room, but I had never been all that attentive when it came to my surroundings. Before I forget, I guess I should tell you who I am and what I look like. Those closest to me call me Lord of Blades or Lord of Minecraftia but I was born Christopher Young Ham. Outside of battle I am 5'9" with lightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes and black hair as well as a reddish brown beard. Before I met the real Kerrigan, I often wore jeans or black pants and a t-shirt along with a pair of steel toe work shoes. Now I'm far more likely to be in my birthday suit which may or may not be augmented with exoskeletal bone armor. In combat the armor is guaranteed and I extend a pair of skeletal wings from my arms much like the web wings that Dren from the movie Splice has.

It all started one cold December day when I was home alone playing the Windows 10 edition of Minecraft in my birthday suit. As I transferred the latest batch of cobblestone, sand, sandstone and dirt into one of my wood chests, I glanced at the office door and saw a nude woman with exoskeletal bone armor appear out of thin air. Based on the sense of power and visible aura radiating off of her, I probably should have been scared witless. "Any particular reason the youngest of the Xel'Naga has chosen to visit me?" I asked her while keeping one eye on her bone wings. Only a casual glance had been needed to identify her as the former Queen of Blades, Sarah Kerrigan.

"To avoid becoming another Amon, I need to find a successor to take over leadership of the Swarm. I'd like to offer you a chance to compete for the position within a pocket universe I created for the purpose." Kerrigan replies as her exoskeletal armor shifts to reveal her labia. While expanding the pit mine I was working on in Minecraft, I noticed that Kerrigan was opening and closing her labia using her pelvic muscles instead of her hands or wings. "Sorry for reading your thoughts, but you're a virgin aren't you? We could fix that if you want." The former Queen of Blades commented as I closed down the Minecraft program to focus on her original offer.

"I'm a 30 year old virgin. I doubt my dream woman is going to fall into my lap any time soon if ever." I reply while casually examining every visual detail of Kerrigan's technically nude body. In her current form, she appears to be about 6' 6" with a 7' wingspan and 36DD breasts. Most of her 'soft' skin appears faintly reptilian with the previously mentioned exoskeleton covering key vulnerable areas such as the knees, elbows and groin. Leaking off of her body with a spark like effect is a golden aura.

"As you wish. You might find your dream woman sooner than you think though," the former Queen of Blades comments before sending her wingtips through my stomach. The last thing I hear before my vision goes dark is Kerrigan suggesting I have a little 'fun' with my new Broodmothers. Even after I lose my sight, I wonder for awhile why Kerrigan skewered me after saying she would test me as a potential leader for the Zerg swarm.

An unknown amount of time later my vision returns with a pale green tint. Judging from the blocky appearance of the trees and sand lined pond, I'm in a Minecraft universe though the illusory HUD doesn't quite match and I can't be certain of the type of rock beside the pond. Since I'm somehow not dead, as far as I can tell, I walk up to the nearest tree and experimentally punch it a few times at shoulder height. Interestingly enough, the tree reacts just like in the Minecraft game. After punching down a few trees I focus on the mental image of oak planks and tap one of the oak blocks to see if crafting will work. Since it does, I position four blocks of oak planks and craft a crafting table so I can unlock intermediate and advanced crafting.

With that done, I convert an oak block into four blocks of oak planks and then position them two at a time to craft a total of eight sticks. After converting three more oak blocks into planks, I position the materials into stacks of four on the crafting table and create four wooden pickaxes. Dual wielding the pickaxes, I mine the rock and based on the change in appearance, it is stone… or at least cobblestone. After mining eight blocks of cobblestone, I position them on the crafting table and craft a furnace. Next I dig up a few blocks of sand and use my wings to quickly load both the sand and an equal number of oak blocks into the furnace. Only while the sand is melting into glass blocks do I realize I even have wings nearly identical to Kerrigan's though mine are shoulder mounted instead of waist mounted.

Making a mental note to examine my HUD for any more surprises, I collect the stack of glass blocks from the furnace and use all 24 in six stacks of four to craft a stack of 64 glass panes. I then use three each of oak planks and glass panes to craft a full length mirror. As the sun sets, I use the mirror to examine my appearance noting that, other than the wings that can be retracted into the arms with a thought, my appearance hasn't really changed from before Kerrigan stabbed my stomach with her wings. Keeping in mind the likelihood of monsters showing up during the night, I convert a portion of the wood available into charcoal and then craft more sticks so I can create a supply of torches. Just as I place the last torch for a 64 block square 'safe' zone, a small army of zombies, spiders, and skeleton archers appear. Luckily as the air fills with arrows, I discover my natural armor is also retractable like my wings which serve as my only weapon at the moment.

Several hours later, I get the chance to examine my HUD but by this point all I want is a nice safe bed. Close examination of the HUD shows the usual Minecraft stuff like hunger meter, health bar (mine's at 50 percent thanks to a few creepers), an armor bar that shows current and potential armor values but also things that belong in a game like WoW such as weapons load out and skills lists. Under skills I notice several that I wouldn't expect such as combat proficiency of which I previously had none, a few psionic skills and four 'spawn' skills: Hatchery, Larva, Drone, and Overlord. Remembering the previous night, I immediately spawn a Hatchery…or at least its cocoon, and receive a joke about not enough space. Rolling my eyes, I spawn an Overlord and three Drones to aid in defending the Hatchery until it hatches.

While waiting on the Hatchery, my next encounter with other life in this world turns out to be a nude woman around mid to late twenties with elbow length ebony hair and hazel eyes as well as a squad of Marines in CMC power armor and Crucio support. On seeing my Hatchery cocoon, the Marines and Siege Tanks immediately move into containment positions while the nude woman introduces herself as Ellie and asks me about how I got to this world and why I am near Zerg without protection. I explain everything to her and ask if she is local or in a similar situation as me. Her reply is to order the marines to switch from containment to escort and tell me her history. Afterwards we enter my Hatchery, which had hatched while we talked, and Ellie offers me her virginity. I quickly check her slit and, finding it soaking wet, I stroke myself a few times and slide it in until it rips through her hymen.

 **AN:** Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own StarCraft or Minecraft

As she winces in pain from losing her virginity, Ellie clamps down causing me to instantly shoot my load into her womb. When I attempt to apologize for not using protection as well as shooting off so quickly, Ellie just comments that we have plenty of time to make sure she is pregnant. The rest of the day all the way to the next sunrise is spent on just that purpose with a few short breaks to recover stamina much to the irritation of the Marines. The Drones spend the time gathering resources and dumping them into a pool of liquid I noticed in the center of the Hatchery while the Overlord scouts around the immediate area and relays a mental image to my HUD. As the zombies burn away in the morning light, I order a drone to morph into a spawning pool so I can start training combat troops and Ellie greets a squad of Marines that escorted a pair of SCVs to our location from wherever her last camp was. Looking over my options, I morph all nine of the Hatchery's Larvae into Drones while Ellie orders her SCVs to build a Command Center and a pair of Supply Depots.

Once the Drones hatch, I order all ten to collect supplies with five drones setting aside supplies near Ellie's Command Center and first Supply Depot. When the Spawning pool hatches I order one of the Drones to morph an Evolution Chamber while the three new Larvae morph into Overlords. While we wait for our troops to do their job, Ellie and I go swimming in the Spawning Pool which is actually better than a river or lake bath for getting and staying clean. Basing my actions on a few fan fictions I've read, when I get hungry I grab a piece of Creep that grew from the Hatchery and eat it. After I mention the sweet taste, creep becomes Ellie's favorite food. After trying an MRE from her Supply Depot it is easy to see why Zerg mold is preferable.

About this time I realize I had left my tools on the ground. A quick look around reveals that my pick axes have been absorbed. Luckily the crafting table and furnace was enhanced by the Creep. After looking over my skills in the JUD for a moment, I decide the Minecraft tools are ineffective anyways. When the Overlords hatch, I order all of the Larvae to morph into Zerglings while Ellie directs the placement of the Barracks and Factory that just came hovering into the area from her previous camp. As soon as the two production structures land, they begin constructing Tech Reactor add-ons to allow faster production of all units as well as the production of some advanced units.

At Ellie's prompting, I order two of my Drones to morph into Extractors so I can collect various gasses into a useful form while another six Drones morph into Spine Crawlers and guard the border of the rapidly spreading Creep. As soon as six Larvae are available, I use them to create replacement drones while also having the Hatchery spawn a Swarm Queen. Meanwhile, Ellie orders the construction of more Siege Tanks as well as an Armory and Engineering Bay. As the tanks roll out of the Factory, Ellie places them between the Spore Crawlers along with two marines for AA support. With base defense out of the way, when my Queen hatches I name her April before having her enhance the Hatchery's Larva production. Remembering advancement options from the StarCraft game, I order the Hatchery to evolve into a Lair then order the current Larvae to morph into Drones while three drones each are ordered to collect the gasses harvested by the two extractors.

With the sun setting and base development well on its way, Ellie and I retire to the command bunk inside her Command Center for another night of lovemaking after Ellie orders the construction of more Supply Depots and SCVs. In the morning I notice three things. First, Ellie's breasts are in my hands. Second, my morning wood is buried so deep inside her I'm pretty certain the tip has pushed through her cervix and into her uterus. And last, April is hovering over us with a look of jealousy.

"Just what purpose do your actions with the Terran commander serve my master? I wish to procreate with you." the Swarm Queen inquires.

"The Terrans won't attack us if their commander is in a relationship with me. As for procreating with you, your body shape is less than ideal. It's not like you need a partner to have offspring." I tell her quietly so I won't wake Ellie. April frowns and returns to the Lair to continue her task of seeding Larvae. Using the HUD to check on my half of the joint base, I order eight larvae to morph into drones while another eight morph into Zerglings for a grand total of 42 Zerglings once the current batch hatches. Carefully keeping the Drones out of the tanks' line of fire I order a few to morph into Spore Crawlers for my own AA support.

Slowly moving to avoid waking Ellie, I get up without removing myself from her and walk into the Evolution Chamber so I can personally see my options rather than rely on the HUD. Somewhat surprisingly, the Genetic Archive within the Evolution Chamber contained data on a wide range of Minecraft mobs along with grass, trees, various crops and even dirt, stone, water, and various minerals like Coal, Iron, and Gold along with the expected Zerg data entries. Thinking back to what the Zerg are like in the game, I experiment with combining Creep with grass and trees to make it less malignant towards the environment as Ellie wakes and starts bouncing up and down on my morning wood. As I shoot my load into her womb, I notice the cost of the Eco-creep barely puts a dent into the bio-energy levels that indicate my usable resources. To confirm an idea this gives me, I check the area overview provided by my Overlords and spot a lake, a lava pool, and an iron deposit all reasonably close to my Hive cluster. I quickly order the collection of the iron ore and have it brought to my Creep enhanced furnace along with a supply of wood from a few trees.

Once the materials are in position, I smelt 24 iron ingots before moving them to the crafting table where I shape them into eight iron buckets that I give to an Overlord for lava collection while I have a mixed group of Drones and Zerglings dig out a mold for use to create a Nether Portal. After all eight buckets are emptied into the mold, I send the Overlord back to the lava pool to collect two more buckets of lava and fill the other six buckets with water from the lake. When the obsidian gate cools, I have two overlords position it upright before having a Drone use flint and iron to activate the portal while a batch of Zerglings keeps guard. Checking my HUD, I notice that April has been busy spawning more Overlords, Drones and Zerglings as well as evolving the Lair into a Hive and morphing additional structures so we can have more advanced Zerg strains like the Hydralisk and its evolution the Lurker. Calling six Hydralisks and six Lurkers to me, I enter the Nether through the portal and establish a beachhead so I can safely spawn a Hatchery to act as my base camp. Once the base camp is established with decent defenses, I head deeper into the Nether in search of glowstone even as I send drones back to my primary Hive cluster with blocks of Nether resources.

 **AN:** hope you enjoyed reading. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own StarCraft or Minecraft

During my glowstone expedition, Ellie heads back to the main base and works on tech research and production. After my Hydralisks take out our fifth squad of ghasts, I finally spot the yellow light of a glowstone deposit around half a day's march away from our nether portal. The bad news is the deposit is surrounded by a nether village filled with wither skeletons, zombie pigmen and at least two squads of wither. Noticing that with the possible exception of the wither none of the enemies can fly, I order my Hydralisks to evolve to Lurker before burrowing. Once the six new lurkers are in position, I order an all out attack that quickly carves through the enemy ranks. With the way clear, my Drones carry the corpses to the Evolution Chamber back at my primary Hive cluster along with five units of glowstone dust.

A quick check of my HUD shows that Alice has been very busy completing the Hive cluster and Ellie has been no slouch either with a full squadron of Battle cruisers providing air cover to a squad of Thors along with the full range of Terran ground and air forces. At the moment, the full combined firepower of both bases is aimed at a female figure wrapped in the four elements. As the figure states what sounds like a command, it splits in a flash of light to reveal two identical yet very different individuals. One is a being with feminine form forged from the elements and clearly nude while the other is a hazel haired human female wearing only a cloak made from the hide of an unknown reptile. "Oh great, more competition for Master's affection," Alice comments as I pass through the Nether portal. Focusing my attention on her, I notice Alice has evolved to have a more human upper body with almost no natural armor. Her genitals are still too far to the rear for my tastes though.

"Where is your Master?" The female in the reptile cloak asks in response to Alice's complaint.

"Right behind you," I reply as I Blink to her location and analyze her essence for useful information such as age and compatibility with the Swarm if she were to be infested. Spinning around in surprise, she takes one look at my appearance before grabbing my manhood and rubbing it against her lower lips with the comment that she is a virgin and would like to stay that way. Unfortunately, due to lack of experience in warning my partner, I blow my load just as she lines me up with the hole in her hymen greatly increasing the chances she will get pregnant. Figuring she doesn't want a pregnancy any more than she wanted to lose her virginity, I quickly raise her above my head using the dull edges of my wings so her crotch is lined up with my mouth and proceed to lick out all of my seed as is slowly leaks back out of her until it is washed out by her orgasm.

"Mmmm, do that again." The hazel haired virgin mumbles contentedly while trying to grab my phallus. Noticing her lack of energy and the fact she didn't specify what she wanted me to do again, I opted to remove her cloak before laying her in a Creep bed before using her cloak like a blanket to cover her.

"You would make a good mate for my adoptive daughter. My name is Elementiamon and the young lady falling asleep in the odd bed is Ellie. If you have the energy, perhaps you could show me your bedroom skills." The elemental says as she shifts her composition until she has a water core and earth shell topped with flame hair and cloaked in a wind aura. With Terran Commander Ellie busy and Alice the wrong body type, I take her up on her offer while mentally linking to the Evolution Chamber and upgrading the Creep with glowstone as well as integrating various Minecraft resources into the members of my Swarm. Driving my erection into the slit between her legs, I am slightly surprised when I feel the minor resistance that indicates I tore through her hymen.

As the sun sets on my fifth day, I shoot my load deep into Elementiamon just before a sizable Protoss army breaks through the tree line and begins attacking. Withdrawing from the elemental, I generate a psionic shield over every structure and unit in both my base and Terran base. Noting the placement of their high damage forces, I order my Hunter-Splitter Banelings to attack while bypassing the weaker Protoss. Despite the loss of their most powerful units, the Protoss not only continue attacking, but attempt to establish a base in my front yard. I immediately order Noxious Torrasque Ultralisks to assault the base structures before they can finish warping in with the smaller Pylons being higher priority than the massive Nexus. As a bonus, various nocturnal Minecraft mobs attack the Protoss from the sides and rear.

As the sun rises in the morning, the Ellie with the odd powers wakes and asks me to infest her to better utilize the power known as Xross. Seeing no problems with her request, I create a custom virus to guide her integration into my swarm and encase her in a cocoon before prepping the biomass from the night's battle for use in the spawning of my first Leviathan. A week of minor skirmishes with Protoss later, my Leviathan hatches and quickly decimates the remaining hostile forces. "Congratulations, you have shown yourself to be truly worthy of Swarm leadership. Once your swarm is loaded onto Leviathans, take the left dimensional rift to return to your old home and some semblance of your old life, or take the right dimensional rift to engage Broodmother Zagara's Swarm and the feral Swarm formerly under the command of Ammon." Kerrigan comments as she appears in front of me in her full Xel'Naga form. It takes another two weeks to get my swarm loaded into Leviathans, but after splitting the swarm into three broods, I send Elementiamon and her Ellie to the Koprulu Sector to fight the old Zerg Swarms while former Terran Commander Ellie and her brood accompany me and my brood back to Earth…. Or that was the plan.

 **AN:** Please review:)


End file.
